Bumps in Life's Road
by Soccer-chan
Summary: A ChelseaxVaughn fic dedicated to kittykyo5467. Chelsea lives an apartment building in downtown. One day she trips over the floor onto the mysterious Vaughn. Is it fate? or just a bump in the floor... Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to kittykyo5467 ! Written in Chelsea's POV. I made most of the people and places up so....... I kinda own and Petz... unless there is a pet store called Petz... I don't know any........ ANYWAY......**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON IoH, OR 'PHEINEAS AND FERB'! ! ! ! ! **

**... ... ... ... .... ... .. .... .. .... ... ... .. .... .. ... ....**

"And take over the entire.......Tri-State area." Said the crackling voice of . I was watching 'Phineas and Ferb' on my laptop when someone knocked on the door of my apartment.

" Chelsea! Get out here with your hands up!"

"Ya, ya, I'm coming." I yelled across the room. I threw on an orange blouse and left it unbuttoned to show the yellow shirt I wore underneath, put my laptop in my bag beside my money and heading towards the door I brushed my hand through my hair. Walking out the door I closed and locked it, throwing the key behind a plant. I faced the boy leaning against the wall opposite my door. My half-brother and neighbor, Mark, smirked at me and we headed out.

Down the elevator Mark told me a joke that I cannot reveal, I can only say that I was laughing non stop and when the elevator reached the main floor, I tripped. I waited for the loud THWAK! Of the cold concrete flooring and my head connecting. It didn't come, instead I heard only a low groan. _'Shit!' _I thought. Realizing that I had fallen on someone, I moved my head up in order to see my savior.....er.....cushion... It was a man, not much older than me. He was wearing a brown leather vest and black everything else. When he moved to rub his head I noticed his face. Shoulder length silver hair tied back in a low ponytail and beautiful purple eyes along with a permanent frown plastered on.

Just as I was getting off of him, Mark whacked my back real hard. I tumbled back down on the poor soul, my face met his. Our lips touched and my eyes widened. The silver haired man was blushing wildly. Suddenly I was pushed off of him by a very strong, pale hand.

" Vaughn? Are you okay?" A pale girl leaned over the silver haired 'Vaughn', shaking him relentlessly, " The lady didn't hurt you, did she?" I cast my eyes downward, away from the beautiful pair, the girl had shiny black hair, large glasses and overly pale skin. 'Vaughn' got up, he glared at me, then Mark, and finally the frail little girl.

"I'm okay Sabrina...." He dusted himself off and stood up, then taking up his bag from the ground he walked towards the registry counter. _Sweet! He's moving in!_ I thought. I would live to see Vaughn McGrumpy again. 'Sabrina' glared at me and followed the guy. I turned to mark and he just shrugged. And so we set off for work.

XXX

"We have a new member joining us today, filling in the position as the animal groomer and part time vet, give a nice, warm hello to Mr. Vaughn Inniger!" Ms. May announced to all of us workers at 'Petz'. Wait. 'Vaughn'? That Vaughn? I looked up from my register to the front of the small store. Indeed it was the same Vaughn that I had tripped over this morning. I blushed remembering. I stared down at the cash box in front of me. I heard the 'klik klak' of Ms. May's shoes walking over to me.

"Chelsea, you've been working here for awhile, right?" I nodded " I want you to show Vaughn here the ropes okay? Thank you dear." Ms. May patted me on the head and 'kilk klacked' away, leaving me and Vaughn behind.

"So, Your name is Chelsea, huh?"Vaughn said. His voice was a lot smoother than it had been when he had been talking to the pale girl in the apartment building. I looked up. His deep frown was still there, but his voice and eyes gave him away. To what, I'm not quite sure. But to something. Over in the far corner Mark stood setting up the pet beds, he wolf whistled and signaled his buddies to do the same.

"Stupid Mark." I mumbled.

"Your boyfriend, I assume." Vaughn smirked as my face grew warm.

"No way, no how. He's just my brother." I shook my head madly to emphasize. Cooling down, I magically pulled a bright red bandana out of my apron's pocket and wrapped it around the top of my head. Vaughn's smile grew slightly wider.

" I guess then, he won't mind if I take you out for coffee after closing then?"

"Are you kidding? He's always trying to.... I mean, I'd love to." I smiled playfully, at least I hoped it looked playful... " Mark won't mind."

"Great. Now, aren't you supposed to be showing me some rope?" Vaughn smirked and I led the way to the back to show him the stock, then the pets up for adoption, the pets for sale, and finally the grooming station and registers. And the bathroom. This was the start of a possible 'more than a friendship' relationship, I just knew it....

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Um.... I tried to make it a oneshot, I guess it could be.... But I perfer to write chappies.......So... it will be continued!**

**PS I purposely made Vaughn OOC. So there!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON ISLAND OF HAPPINESS. I DID HOWEVER CREATE THE WORLD THEY LIVE IN AND THE POPULAR SHOPS AND STUFF.....SO........YA..... VAUGHN BEING OOC IS ON PURPOSE. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM OUT OF CHARACTER!!! PS: I MADE A ACTUAL NAME UP FOR THE WITCH PRINCESS! **

**SO THERE!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!~**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

"Wow, this place is pretty popular." I announced; pretty much to myself. It was true though, almost all of the seats were taken. The music that played had a little bit of an unearthly rhythm to it, other than that, it was as normal as a new café could be.

"It is, aint it?" Vaughn spoke almost dreamily "You hear the music playing? That's my friend Mark's band. His girlfriend is the lead singer, she insists on being called 'Witch Princess' but her real name is Melody." He sighed and looked over to me.

"Cool." I said. "Wait....You know my brother?"

"Yup."

"Then why'd you call him my boyfriend back at Petz?"

"No reason."

Vaughn called a waiter over and asked for a table for two. The waiter gave him one glance and hastily cleared off a table near a window. I shrugged and followed Vaughn to our table. We did the small talk bit while we waited for the waiter to come back. It was only about a ten second wait. I decided on the caesar salad and Cajun style chicken and milk; Vaughn ordered the all day breakfast combo -which included porridge- and milk. The food arrived two minutes later. It was kind of scary.

"Why are they so fast? It's freaking me out." I asked.

Vaughn smiled. " My parents own this place. They just don't want to be fired."

"Oh." I said before turning towards my food. Immediately smiling I bit into the chicken. _'Soooo goood!!!!'_ It's not every day you find a place like this. It's moments like these that make me think of how great Melody and Mark -the M&M- go together. Maybe it's just the music and the food......

I look up. Vaughn is smirking down at me and my mouth full of food. I shrug it off.

"I'm totally going to eat here for the rest of my life." I announce.

"Good, we need good customers." Vaughn says in a funny strange way. I laugh.

* * *

I'm done eating before Vaughn do I look around some more. Most of the people here are families and old couples. It's sweet in a I'm-gonna-vomit-it's-so-sweet kinda way.

"Done." Vaughn says. Immediately our server comes and hands Vaughn the check which has clearly been marked 75% off because all he has to pay is $5.73. So, he pays and we leave.

We live in the same apartment building, so he walks me home...Or rather I walk him home because he hasn't gotten the lay of the land yet. Turns out we live on the same floor. RIGHT BESIDE EACH OTHER!!! It's so uncanny. And I don't even know what uncanny means.

"See you later Chelsea." Vaughn says before giving me a peck on the cheek and going into his room, closing the door after.

"Was that supposed to mean something?" I thought aloud before entering my own room.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. **

**Ya...um... That was...weird....and short... I was kinda bored and figured that I should update one of my stories...... So... It's kinda random....**

**Anyways! How was this slightly random and demented chapter? Was it ok? R&R folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chelsea's going to be taking a break this round . This chappie is in Vaughn's POV! Que fan girls ;)**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Vaughn! Why were you so late out for?" Sabrina asked, her voice was shrill.

"It's only five Sabrina...." I said, sighing. Sabrina didn't look to happy with my answer. But she accepted it. She walked over to me and stood on the tips of her toes. I let her kiss me.

I didn't feel anything. I thought of that Chelsea girl from work. It's so ironic that we work at the same place and live in the same apartment on the same floor. She didn't look like her brother at all.

"Why are you always so down? You need to smile more..." Sabrina looked downcast at the floor. I don't fall for these things for her. No matter how hard she tried. "Come on Vaughn; smile. It's the least you can do. We are getting married in a month."

I had forgotten about that. Man, I hate dad so much some times. "It's only an arranged marriage." I muttered under my breath. 'I don't love you at all.' I wanted to say that to her. But then she'd get all whimpery and then she'd call her freaky Count Dracula dad, and I'd get in trouble...Blah blah blah.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"At five?" Sabrina asked. I ignored her.

I want a normal girlfriend. A normal life.

Like Chelsea. I'd only spent one day with her, but it's like one of those cheesy fics where the main character feels like they've known their crush their whole life or whatever. I had gone through school with her brother Mark and our other friend Shea. But I'd never seen Chelsea. There was that geeky looking girl with big bottlecap glasses that hung around Mark. I thought she was his girlfriend until he met Melody; a goth blond chick who thought she was a reincarnation of some witch princess. After that my mind only remembers minor details. Like when Shea moved away to live with his uncle on Sunny Island, Mark leaving after middle school with that geeky girl (who was becoming more beautiful every day), and finally when I met Sabrina. Stupid dad.

"Stupid dad" I muttered,shutting my eyes into a world of black....

* * *

"Vaughn!" Sabrina yelled mercilessly into my ear. One of her dads spy's had found out about my date with Chelsea. "You've gone too far! Going on a date with that witch! That girl who knocked you over yesterday!?" Sabrina shot out as many denouncing words as she could think of. One after another. I didn't think her small frail body could handle all of that ranting. Just goes to show you what rage will do to a person. To be perfectly honest, I didn't care. I know it sounded mean, but I want to have her out of my life as soon as possible; along with her freaky vampire dad. "I hate you! You bas- -" She gasped for air. " I can't go through with this any more." Sabrina shook her head and slid the engagement ring off of her finger. She pressed it into my hand. "You're glad right, dancing around in your head, right? Bastard. All of you men are bastards." Sabrina turned and stomped out to the door."I'll be back for my things." she muttered as she left.

I was taken aback. I never though of Sabrina as the kind of girl to use those kinds of words, in any state of mind. I always thought that she was the kind to tone words down into their least attack -like versions.

With that I picked up the phone and dailed Shea's number over on the Island. It was a very long distance call, but with this kind of news, any amount of money was worth it.

_Click._"Hellooooo?" a voice asked. Shea's uncle by the sound of it. "Who..........This......?"

"It's Vaughn. Is Shea there?"

".....Yes......"

"Can I talk to him?" Mentally I shrugged. No point in making sure I used proper grammar when I talk to dying jungle men.

".....Yes.....?" The voice questioned. Obviously he wasn't too used to the idea of talking into a piece of wired plastic. "SHEA!!!!" he yelled. I cringed. I heard the pattering of feet against dusty clay muffled in the background.

"Hello? Is that you Vaughn?" Shea asked.

"Yup, it's me. How could you tell?"

"Well, uncle's a lot politer when Mark calls." he laughed.

"Oh.....kay......"

"Why'd you call?"

"Well, news. I guess it's news. Pretty good news...."

"Spit it out Vaughn!"

" Number one: Sabrina stomped out saying she'd be back for her belongings."

"So....You're single again... and that's good?" Shea asked.

"You bet it is. And do you know why it's good?" I could just imagine Shea rolling his eyes at that question as soon as I said it.

"You met your true love?"

"True enough!"

"Vaughn, Vaughn, Vaughn...... Are you gonna tell Mark?"

"That's the thing..... She's Mark's sister."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Welly, well, well**. **How ya'll** **doin'? Don't cha just hate me for being so dang lazy? Well don't worry, I hate myself for it too. **

**There were a couple spelling errors...But this is real life fan fiction. No one cares if instead of saying "Why hello there,*insert name here*. How is your day going so far....." In fact, nowadays, you can sum it up to "Yo ma peeps!" Which in itself is a little strange......( I'm in a weird mood....)**

**Review!!!**

**note: I have no clue what Vaughn was talking about whenn he said dying jungle man... Maybe I was asleep as I wrote it...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to come out of my hole to write. Sorry I'ma really lazy procrastinator! Onward. March!**

**P.S. Chelsea's back in POV) *eyrie silence* **

"Sis.... Hello?"

I woke with a start. "What?!" I yelled into the emptiness that just so happened to be my apartment. The only person who called me sis was, well, my brother.

"If you don't answer I'll come over there and knock your door down!" Mark's voice rang true, though statically so, from the phone's answering machine.

I scurried over the furniture in the room that stopped me from getting closer to the phone. I pressed the speaker button.

"You may speak." I squeaked as I fell onto the floor.

"Oh, I didn't call for any reason.... But you may want to look at your clock.."

I did as he had suggested. It was well past my start time at the pet store.

"GAH! Why didn't you come over?"

"I was hoping your alarm clock was on like it always is."

"Damn you!" I yelled as I ran into my room and grabbed the nearest clothes, which happened to be the clothes I had worn the other day. "Beggars can't be choosers." I muttered, tossing them on. Quickly putting some all day lasting mineral deodorant (gotta save the world where you can), I pressed the 'off' button on the phone after a hasty goodbye to Mark.

**As you can see, I am lazy and... well, everything that goes with that, so, in a few short minutes, threw together this sad excuse for a chapter, and added it to the story so I don't lose all of you awesome readers due to lack of consistency. Pray that the next chapter is better, and longer. **

**Next time in this story: Work!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo my lovelies (if you're still waiting there for an update after a near YEAR!)**

**Gosh, I feel horrible! I really need to update more!**

**I own nothing! (cept maybe and Petz?)**

"Dammit!" This was seriously shitty. I really needed to get either a new alarm, or a new brother. I was late for work, and it was all his fault!

I ran into Petz and put on my apron. "I'm here!" I yelled to anyone in hearing range before taking my spot as cashier. "Phew."

's tell-tale clickity-clack of high heels came up to me. "Chelsea, you're quite late today."

"Yeah, sorry." I said absently.

"See that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes'm."

Work was never that exciting, I mean, it's work. You basically just go there to get paid. But I suppose today was a bit better because, other than my annoying but lovable little Mark, I had my handsome cowpoke friend. We were friends, right?

"Morning, Chelsea."

I looked up. Speak of the devil. "Morning Vaughn." I smiled. "What's up?"

Vaughn thought about it for a second, " Not much, really, unless you want to change that?"

I arched an eyebrow. "And how would I do that?"

"By joining me on a dog walk?" He suggested. " I have to walk some of the puppies up for adoption."

I nodded enthusiastically.

"It's settled then. Meet me after work!" Vaughn's violet eyes shone as he walked away.

My own eyes followed him as he went to his own work station.

"Whew."

"What do you want, Mark? I'm still mad at you." I stuck my tongue out at my brother.

"I see you've been hanging around Vaughnikins quite a bit, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "So?"

"Don't fall for him too badly sis, he's a heartbreaker." Mark grinned goofily.

"Oh, shut up Mark, let me eat my lunch in peace."

"Fine, fine."

**Go on, tell me how dissapointed you are ^^ (I won't bite)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a really, really long time. I'm also sorry that I've fallen into such pit of BL lately... Really though... **

**I can't believe how many of my older stories are in first person... I suck and first person! Any who, I think I can finish this story in another chapter or so, then I can call it done and good.**

**Oh! I own next to nothing!**

**xxx-xxx**

"Vaughn!" I exclaimed, huffing from the run across the large store. "I finally got off, wait long?"

My cowboy smiled, "Nope." The puppies tangled around his feet told me otherwise.

"Shall we go?"

"After you."

I couldn't help but giggle girlishly when Vaughn opened the door for me. Had I no shame I would have kissed him then and there.

We walked down to a dog park nearest to Petz and let the little cuties run around with some smaller doges for a little while before heading back. We talked a bit about the weather (because that's what smart people do) and the little things in life when Vaughn suddenly asked me something:

"I was kinda sorta wondering if..." He faded out, suddenly shy. "I was wondering if you'd like to meet my dad?"

"What?" I asked, a little too loudly, I think.

"Don't make me say it again..." He looked at me, begged me with his lovely violet eyes, who was I to deny him?

"Okay... But why? We've only known each other for a couple weeks."

"Is it too weird?"

"Maybe for most people."

Vaughn laughed nervously, "Sorry, I'm kinda new to this whole relationship type thing." Leaning down so we were eye to eye, "I really like you, Chelsea."

This was it, the moment we'd all been waiting for, my first _real _kiss with Vaughn.

"VAUGHN!"

-Ruined by that stupid vampiress.

"You - fucking- FUCKTARD!"

I blinked at the dark haired girl in front of me, what colorful language she used...

"Sabrina..." Vaughn sighed.

"Don't you 'Sabrina' me! We only broke off our engagement a few weeks ago, and you're all OVER that little slut?" Sabrina yelled, many of the dog owners in the park stared wide-eyed at her. A few even grabbed their dogs and ran."I can't BELIEVE you!"

"Slut?" I asked out loud, I had never in my life done anything worthy of the word.

"Sabrina," Vaughn repeated, this time with more force. "YOU were the one who broke off the engagement, and now that I am free of you I can tell you this, I never once looked on you with loving eyes." He looked at me, his eyes held a warmness that was mine alone. I smiled.

Sabrina screamed in anger before stomping off to do God knows what.

"I think you won." I said.

"For now."

**xxx-xxx**

**So, next we will see how Vaughny-poo's father reacts to all of this... First I should figure out what his father is like...**


	7. Chapter 7

**... Sooo tired...! Last night I couldn't sleep so I wrote alot, and today I finished off what's available of the Black Butler anime... Season two had such a stupid ending, the manga is on my to-read list. Random little shout out to my dad (who will **_**never**_** read this) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**I own next to nothing.**

**xxx-xxx**

I began humming loudly, following a recipe for lemon loaf I found on the Food Network's website. I'd never made it before, but the ratings promised it'd be good.

_knock knock_

"Who could that be?" I whispered, hoping it was Vaughn. I looked through the peep hole to see a pair of blond heads. I opened the door.

"Hey Mark, Melody." I welcomed the couple in and closed the door behind them.

"Good evening, Chelsea." Melody greeted me with a smirk.

I re-positioned myself in the kitchen so I could work and chat at the same time, "What brings you two here?"

When I turned to face them, Mark's face was bright red, a highly unusual occurrence. "Umm.." He started.

Melody flipped her hair, "We're getting married."

I swear I nearly dropped the bowl of ingredients I was whisking. "Married?" I asked, considering that they had been dating for a good few years, this was the natural step up from practically living together, "Congrats and all that, but Melody, I thought you didn't want to get married."

The girl smiled, her cheeks turned a lttle red and she turned her head towards my brother, "Mark talked me into it."

"Congrats again," I smiled, "Well, celebrations are in order! Wanna stay for dinner? I'm making lemon loaf and ramen."

Mark chucked, finally regaining his composure. "That sounds really tasty and all, but we're having dinner with Melody's family."

"Awwww, boo." I pouted. "Have fun, kids."

**xxx-xxx**

"Oh, hey there, Vaughn. Just get back from shopping?"

I finally picked up all the bags and looked sideways at an old friend of mine. "Hey, Mark. Melody." I nodded at the two and pushed the front door open with my foot.

"How are you and Chels doing?"

"W-what?" I felt blood rush to my face.

"Oh come off it. Everyone at work knows you two hit it off, I just wanted to say that you have my blessing. Maybe we can have a double wedding." The blond man smiled wryly. His girlfriend smacked him, a ring on her left hand glinted in the poorly lit hallway.

"Congratulations." I said, stiffly would be the word I think.

"Think about it, yeah? Later."

I closed the door behind myself and tried calming myself with a few deep breaths while putting everything away. Seeing that I had two messages, I pressed the button.

"You have two new messages," The strange mechanical voice said. "First new message."

"Hey buddy, it's Shea. Just calling to say hi, wondering how far you and Mark's sister have gone, the usual," My friends voice was interrupted when his uncle dropped something in the background. "Well, gotta go, talk to you later, bye."

_beep_

"Hello Vaughn, this is your father. You left me a message earlier saying you wanted to introduce me to someone. I hope this _someone _isn't the reason Sabrina broke off your engagement, I would hate it if her father stopped supporting your mother's restaurant. Call me and we can set a date."

**xxx-xxx**

**So, no meeting Vaughn's darling Pa yet, so sit tight for another little bit (though hopefully not**_** too **_**long). **

**It's been so long since I started writing this story, I hope I'm not messing the chars up...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there.**

**I own very little.**

**xxx-xxx**

I bit my cheek and leaned against Vaughn. We were on a date of sorts which involved a Harry Potter marathon started way too late in the evening, and frozen dinners. Prisoner of Azkaban was just finishing up and it was nearly 10:30 pm.

"I don't wanna go to work tomorrow..." I whined.

Vaughn sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "No one does, Chels," he said. I smiled, looking up at him our eyes met for a second before his face neared mine and his lips pushed tenderly against my nose. "Come on."

We both stood up and he led me to the door. I gave him a hug and when I let go he moved closer again, this time his eyes closed and time slowed. Our lips touched. It was slow and smooth. Finally, my and Vaughn's first kiss. When we parted I smiled up at Vaughn.

"Good night."

It didn't take long for morning to come after my head hit the pillow. Greeted with the murderous squeal of my new alarm clock, a little robot thing called 'Clocky.' Yeah, it has wheels and won't shut up until you find it rolling around on the floor. Thank you Mark! I figured he was sick of waking me up every morning for the better part of twenty years.

As per my new schedule, I had a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast,brushed my teeth and plopped down in front of my laptop with an hour to spare before I had to leave for work. Nice. I watched some cat videos to get in a better mood while alternatively lurking on Facebook and checking my e-mail. I had a half hour left.

Oh, man. Now what? I seriously had no idea what to do with all this time I now had on my hands. I considered having a nap, but knew that was a bit of a dumb idea as my naps lasted hours, not minutes.

Then it hit me, I had a boyfriend.

Well, we had never really verbally confirmed it, but after a few more than enjoyable dates and that kiss last night, I figured we were as good as.

I found myself at his door, knocking only two times before Vaughn opened the door.

"Morning," I said, putting on my best toothpaste ad smile.

He looked a little groggy, leaning against the door frame, smiling lazily at me. His hair was still mussed in the classic bed head, I wanted to run my fingers though the silvery locks.

"Morning," he said. His voice was throaty. He leaned down to my level and I met him in the middle. In the kiss I could taste his morning breath. Though a bit icky, it gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, like he was comfortable around me. I liked that. "Come in," he whispered when we parted.

I followed him into his flat, it was the first time I had been in his house. It was a near exact copy of my flat in layout, but the decor was far from 'Ikea chic' (as I liked to call my apartment style). A dark leather couch in the living room faced the flat screen TV, which was turned on to a music channel. A framed poster on the wall depicted a man who looked a heck of a lot like Vaughn on a bucking bronco. It was signed. The kitchen was pretty, well, bare. There was no sign use except for a coffee machine and a small pile of dishes in the sink.

"Want a coffee? Tea?" Vaughn asked, "Gin?"

"Coffee, please."

After our drinks, Vaughn offered to drive me to work and asked me to meet him downstairs so he could finish getting ready. I complied and headed downstairs at once.

We arrived at Petz in the nick of time and were headed into the store when Vaughn caught my arm. "Chels?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I asked you to meet my dad? I was wondering if we could do that this Saturday... Not to catch you off guard, but I told him you would meet then."

I looked at him oddly, this level of shyness was something I'd not seen in him. Vaugh always seemed so in control "Of course."

**xxx-xxx**

**Soo... yeah. Slowly but surely.**


End file.
